


Sentimental Reasons

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [42]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 13:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19464733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: She’d noticed the old Victrola tucked in a corner of Daniel’s living room, or at least as tucked as a large lacquered mahogany cabinet could be. Perhaps it had been his father’s, a memento of Daniel’s childhood. He’d never mentioned it or even played it when she visited. At least not until she’d spent the night the first time.





	Sentimental Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the one-word prompt: music.

She’d noticed the old Victrola tucked in a corner of Daniel’s living room, or at least as tucked as a large lacquered mahogany cabinet could be. Perhaps it had been his father’s, a memento of Daniel’s childhood. He’d never mentioned it or even played it when she visited. At least not until she’d spent the night the first time. 

After that, music filled his house every morning and evening she spent there without fail.

As Peggy fully broke from the hold of sleep, the music came into focus. The dulcet tones of Nat King Cole told her of giving his love for sentimental reasons:

 _I love you and you alone were meant for me_  
_Please give your loving heart to me_  
_And say we'll never part_

She smiled; an apropos song considering how she and Daniel’s relationship was progressing. 

Giving her heart wasn’t a decision Peggy took lightly. She’d given her heart, truly given it to someone, and she’d lost it -- and almost herself -- as the Valkyrie crashed into the ice. It had taken several painful years to mend. She wasn’t sure she would want to give her heart to anyone again, but her mind had no say in it. It happened before she had a chance to think.

She stretched and pulled back the covers but stopped as Daniel entered the room holding a tea cup. 

“Stay,” he said. “I brought you part one of breakfast.”

His hair was wet from the shower, still curly, which she loved. He was dressed in work trousers, prosthetic on, but he wore a smoking jacket on top, his undershirt peeking out through the ‘V’.

He handed her the cup, and she took a drink, humming her approval. She’d shown him just once how to make a good cuppa. He was a quick study. She smiled as she thought about how quick a study he was about other things.

“I like this morning’s serenade,” she said.

“I’m glad,” he responded, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I had you in mind when I chose it.”

“You don’t strike me as sentimental.”

“I have my moments, especially when it comes to you.”

Not only did he have her heart, he had the ability to melt it.

She placed the cup on the side table. “You didn’t strike me as a sweet talker, either.”

He shrugged, and she saw the beginnings of a blush on his cheeks.

“Though I do prefer the direct approach,” she continued, “I have grown fond of sweet talk.” She reached out and squeezed his hand. “Just as long as it’s from you.”

He squeezed her hand back as he leaned down and gave her a lingering but undemanding kiss. He tasted of coffee with a hint of mint from his toothpaste. She didn’t want to think about her morning breath, but he didn’t seem to mind.

She hummed again, contentment rippling through her in waves. Nat King Cole continued on, his words growing in meaning:

 _I think of you every morning_  
_Dream of you every night_  
_Darling, I'm never lonely_  
_Whenever you are in sight_

 _I love you for sentimental reasons_  
_I hope you do believe me_  
_I've given you my heart_


End file.
